


Reflection

by BuzzCat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes a late-night moment to reflect on the death and life he is surrounded by and responsible for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Donna stretched, pushing her arms as far and out as she could, her legs the same. She heard the Doctor shift slightly on the bed, lying behind her. She felt the baby in her shift as well and Donna knew what had woken her. She stood up, still half-asleep, and slowly waddled toward the bathroom. Sure enough, the Doctor sat up as soon as she got off the bed,

“Where’re you off to?” he said, hair slightly more ruffled than normal.

“Nowhere special, just the loo again,” said Donna. The Doctor nodded but stayed sitting up, watching her. He couldn’t quite stop the half-smile that slipped across his lips. He had a Donna, and they would soon have a child. And who knew, maybe another after that. It made him happy to see her swollen with his child, and something deeply territorial was pleased at seeing her like that. The Doctor laid back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His world had involved so much destruction, so much death. He could never quite escape. There was always a new choice to make, a new species threatening Earth. So much death, and the Doctor wasn’t fooling himself: most of it could be laid at his feet. He’d killed so many and seen so much death and now, he spent every night in bed with life. Donna was making a new thing inside of her, creating new life, and he got to watch. After spending so much time surrounded by death, he was near life. Donna stepped out of the bathroom just then, slowly making her way back. As soon as she was lying down, the Doctor crawled up on her back, reaching around and rubbing her belly. He felt him shifting beneath his palm. Donna muttered,

“What’ve you been thinking, Doctor? You’ve got something on your big brain, I can practically hear it,” the Doctor was quiet a moment, quietly reaching for the consciousness of their child. He felt it there, strong and steady. Donna was almost asleep when he replied in a soft whisper,

“Have I told you today how amazing you are? How much I love you?”

His response was a soft nudge from their son and Donna’s soft breathing.


End file.
